


Forever Love

by mandykaysfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney plan their future together, having finished with their earthly bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McSheplets 'Still in Love Challenge' 2012.

It felt like he blinked even if Rodney no longer had eyelids, or eyes for that matter.

"You're here," he said, except it wasn't speaking as he knew it.

"Told you I'd be waiting."

"So...."

"So. C'mere."

It was as though John had opened his arms exactly as he'd done a thousand times before. Rodney merged, if that was what it was and hugged him back. "I missed you."

"Me, too."

"Still love you."

"Ditto."

Rodney groaned. "We are so not ghosts."

 

Later...

"I remember now." Rodney sighed. They hadn't bothered to wait for him to reorient himself. They'd swirled in and around each other, trading energy back and forth, connecting and reconnecting to one another.

"Yeah. Maybe this time we should choose more carefully. So we don't take so long to find one another."

"Agreed."

"Maybe a species with wings," suggested John hopefully.

"As long as I get to be a genius again. In the scientific field," clarified Rodney hurriedly. "Keep your little digs about English majors, or the equivalent, to yourself."

"You don't want to try for ascension again?"

"Oh, please. Actually, as long as we pick something that has sex for pleasure."

"You won't get an argument from me on that front. So, humanoid?"

"Yes."

"With wings."

"Providing my other criteria are met, yes we can do wings. No allergies though," shuddered Rodney.

"About that, whatever possessed you -"

"Don't go there, John. Now, what about the Trillains? If we choose this time, their science will be where Earth's was forty years ago. I could become one of the foremost astrophysicists -"

"Haven't you had enough of that profession?"

"Not really."

"What if I wanted to be a Jedi for real this time? They don't actually have astrophysicists there."

"You just want to swap the ATA gene for midichlorians. You know they don't call them that."

"No-o-o, but I'd know that's what they were."

"You wouldn't remember. Besides, I thought you wanted wings?"

"We could be winged Jedi."

"I'm surprised you don't want to be a Time Lord."

"And I thought you know they don't refer to themselves as Time Lords."

"You know what I mean. It takes a while for the whole Earth human thing to wear off, as you're well aware."

"Do you think you've got an an Earth Human orgasm left in you, before it, you know, wears off?"

"I'd have thought you'd have lost," Rodney paused, then continued with a snigger, "'that loving feeling' by now."

"Non-linear time," pointed out John. "Did you forget?"

And so they bickered contentedly until they settled on another place and time to live in love together.

The End


End file.
